Forbidden Love
by Daydreamer-girl87
Summary: This is the story of Xaviers fifteen year old daughter Lana. Lana moves to Bayville and meets Pietro, sparks start to fly between them, but Xavier and Magneto are not going to let their children fall in love with eachother.
1. The Xgirl

**Summary:** This is the story of Xaviers fifteen year old daughter Lana. Lana moves to Bayville and meets Pietro, sparks start to fly between them, but Xavier and Magneto are not going to let their children fall in love with eachother.

Forbidden Love!

Chapter 1.

The X-girl

The students at the institute always thought of Lana as an innocent and sweet girl only because she was professor Xaviers biologically daughter and that was something that really bugged her.

_How can they believe I'm just like him, It's not like he raised me, _Lana thought when she was walking through the school corridor trying to find her classroom.

Well, they had kind of right because she was always nice to those who were nice to her, but she could also be mean to those who were mean to her.

Finally she was outside her classroom, she opend the door and stepped inside, she took an empty place in the back and the teacher continue the lesson.

Four minutes later another student came into the classroom, but for some reason the teacher just ignored the student as if it wasn't anything unusual being late.

The Guy who was late took a seat on the empty chair in front of her, he was kind of hot, she admitted, but then she started to listen what the teacher was saying instead of thinking about guys.

But when the teacher went out for a second, the white haired guy turned around against her.

- I heard that you're the new X-geek, he said.

- What? Lana said.

- You're one of the x-men, right? he said.

- I live at the institute if that's what you mean, but I'm not one of the x-men, at least not yet, Lana said.

- You could always join the brotherhood, I'm Pietro Maximoff by the way but if you'd prefer you can call me Quicksilver that's my power, superspeed, Pietro said talking quite fast.

- I'm Lana Xavier, why are you talking so fast? Lana asked.

- That's a part of my power, I can do everything faster than everybody, Pietro explained.

- That's cool, Lana said.

- What's your power, X-girl? Pietro asked.

- X-girl? Lana said.

- Would you prefer X-geek or X-freak instead? Pietro suggested.

- X-girl is fine. I have telekines and I can also freeze objects for a few seconds, Lana explained.

- Can you for example freeze the teacher? Pietro asked.

- No, not living beans or creature, Lana answerd.

- That sucks, Pietro said.

- I know, Lana agreed.

Pietro turned around because the teacher was back and the lesson continued.

--------------------------------

- Hi Lana, Kitty said and took a seat next to Lana.

- Hi Kitty, Lana answerd.

- How do you like the school so far? Kitty asked.

- It's okay, Lana said.

- Have you seen any cute guys? Kitty asked.

- There was one in my History clas, he's a mutant to, his name is Pietro, Lana said.

Kitty dropped her fork on the table.

- You don't mean Pietro Maximoff? Kitty said.

- Yes, Lana said.

- He's like one of the brotherhood, they are like the bad guys, Our enemies, Kitty explained.

- So, haven't you seen movies, the bad guys sometimes change, Lana said.

- Yeah, in movies, this is like reality and trust me, Pietro isn't going to change, Kitty said.

- Is that a challange? Lana asked. 

- Stay away from him, Lana, for your own good, Kitty said.

- I'm not a little girl, Kitty, I do what I want even if my fath--- I mean professor Xavier treat me like one, Lana said.

- Why don't you call him father? Kitty asked.

- Why? It's not like he ever cared about me, Lana said.

- He didn't know you existed, Kitty said.

- It's not like he's trying to get to know me either, Lana said.

- Lana... Kitty started.

- I have to go to class, I'll se ya later? Lana interrupted and left the table.

**Continue...**


	2. The car race

Chapter 2

The car race

Lana opend the door to the institute and stepped inside, she was a bit surprised that it actually was quiet for once, but she supposed that everyone else were having a session in the dangerroom.

- How was your day? Professor Xavier asked when he came into the livingroom.

- Fine! Lana said shortly.

_Like you cared, she thought._

- That's not true Lana, Professor Xavier said.

- I told you to stop reading my mind, Lana said.

Professor Xavier sighe and Lana left the room.

--------------------

- There you are Lana, Tabitha shouted.

- Yeah, here I am, Lana said.

- We're going to the mall, do you wanna come? Amara asked.

- Sure, Lana said.

- Let's go before anyone sees that we're stealing the X-van, Tabitha said.

- Not again, we're going to get caught, Amara said.

- So, what's the worst that can happen? Tabitha asked.

-------------------

- Isn't it any good music in this car? Tabitha asked.

- No and I really think Logan should change his music style, Amara said.

- Yeah right? could you imagine Logan listen to Backstreet boys? Lana said.

- That's almost as weird as if Jean would be marrying Jamie, Tabitha said.

- Speaking of marriage, when are Jean and Scott going to get married, they are all over eachother all days, Amara said.

- Well, Scott was sneaking into her room yesterday around ten o´clock, I saw him, Lana said.

- And I thought Jean was the type waiting until she get's married, Tabitha said.

Their conversation eneded when a car almost drove into theirs.

- Tabby, watch out? Amara shouted in time.

- Hello X-geeks, Lance shouted from the car.

- That car is really slow, yo, Toad said.

- Do you really want to know how fast it can go? Lana shouted.

- Bring it on, Pietro shouted back.

- Come on Tabitha, drive, Lana said and Tabitha wasn't late follow orders.

Lance and the others had already started so they were a bit behind, but they were catching up.

- Great, where is Cannonball when you need him, Tabitha said.

- Faster Tabby, Faster, Lana and Amara shouted.

They lay next to the brotherhoods car now and they probably would have won if the police didn't stop them.

- Oh no, we're so busted, Amara said when she saw the police waving at them.

- irresponsible driving, I have to ask for a driver licens, the police said and Tabitha handed over her driver licens.

- I'll have to talk to your guardian about this and you'll loose your driver licens for two months, the police said after a while, the same for you, the police continued looking at the brotherhood.

- Whatever, Lance said.

- I will escort you home, the police said.

- Excuse me, Mr Cop, but did you see who won? Lana asked.

- What? the police said.

- Who won the race? Lana asked.

The police stared at them as if they were mad, but then he answerd "You did".

---------------------


End file.
